A World Without Zammie
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: So this is pretty much about these girls who get accepted into Gallagher and they have read all the Gallagher Girl books and love Zammie but Cammie is dating Josh instead of Zach so they have to work together to get Zach and Cammie together. Rated K because I am really paranoid all of a sudden! And ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ALLY CARTER escept for the three girls of course.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was laying in bed thinking about Zammie like I do pretty much every night and thinking about Fanfiction when I hate this really cool idea where there was no Zammie. So I nearly fell out of bed to write down the idea and well this is what I got :) I won't be updating during the week at all unless mom says I can so... Sorry. Just please enjoy even though I brought in three totally fake and random characters.**

Belanca POV

"I can't believe we are in Roseville, Virginia the Roseville, Virginia," I sighed as we walked down the street.  
"I can't believe it either and I also can't believe that Gallagher is a real school!" Caitlin my best friend said excitedly. She brushed her long dark brown hair out of her face and looked over at our friend MaKenna. MaKenna had short curly brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes and pale skin. Caitlin had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, while I had nutmeg brown skin, brown eyes, and short, dark, and always poofy black hair.  
"I can't believe that you guys forced me to read those books, learn fourteen different languages, learn at least five different types of fighting/self-defense, and learn everything that we should need to know up until our last year of college in three months!" MaKenna exclaimed incredulously. Caitlin and I smiled as we all walked around.  
"You know where we should go," I said as we walked through the town.  
"Where?" MaKenna and Caitlin asked me.  
"The pharmacy," I whispered pulling them towards the Abrams pharmacy. We all stopped in front of the door and stared at it in wonder.  
"I can't believe that all this is real!" Caitlin squealed pulling us into the doors of the pharmacy and we sat down at the ice cream counter. We ordered some ice cream and then went back outside sort of disappointed that we hadn't seen Josh.  
"Umm guys..." MaKenna said interrupting our thoughtful silence, " I know that the chameleon isn't seen but I think I see her."  
She pointed to a gazebo and standing there was a strikingly pretty girl with long light brown hair and eyes that were a indescribable color. She stood with a boy who had wavy brown hair, eyes that were pretty much amazing, large hands, and was about 5'10. In the shadows I could see a boy with dark brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and was probably about 5'9 gazing at the two sadly. There was something wrong with this picture. Cammie was with Josh and Zach was in the shadows hiding.  
"Umm do you two notice that somethings amiss too?" Caitlin asked as Josh dipped Cammie and they both fell to the ground laughing. Then, Cammie gently kissed Josh on the lips.  
"Oh something is most definitely wrong," I answered as we watched Josh and Cammie flirt.  
"Whats so wrong about a girl and boy dating?" A man asked from behind us. We all twirled around and were surprised to see a man about his 40s that had gorgeous green eyes and short dark hair. Could this be the infamous Mr. Solomon.  
"Nothing it's just that well... we can't say Mr. Solomon," I finally managed to say. A look of confusion crossed his face for just a millisecond.  
"Headmistress Morgan look up these girls who are standing in front of me they know something about well everything," He muttered in japanese just loud enough that we could hear it as we had trained ourselves to be outstanding spies.  
"Well, your right about one thing," I accidentally said out loud in japanese.  
"Great job Belanca now they are going to try to give us the darn tea," Caitlin said in Farsi.  
"I won't drink the tea I promise!" MaKenna whimpered in Hebrew, remembering the lecture we gave her on accepting tea from strangers.  
"Well, its to late to hide anything now for spies-in-training we are not as good as we thought," I scolded them in french.  
"Its your fault," Caitlin retorted in German.  
"You're the one who keeps talking in different languages!" I exclaimed in Greek.  
"Your doing it to!" Caitlin complained in mandarin (chinese).  
"Would you two quite arguing and listen to Mr. Solomon who is trying to talk!" MaKenna interrupted in Arabic.  
"Sorry," we said in Hindi and looked at Mr. Solomon who was obviously in shock. He quickly recovered and smiled at the three of us.  
"Would you like to join the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman?" He asked in Italian.

"Of course!" We squealed in Swahili. We were going to the Gallagher Academy?! Best. Day. EVER!

Cammie POV

"So you're rooming with Bex, Liz, Macey, and I. I told the new girls Belanca, MaKenna, and Caitlin. They walked in looking around excitedly at, well everything. I couldn't believe that were being accepted! Usually kids weren't accepted into the school unless they were seventh graders. Well, unless you were Macey and I really didn't think that they would catch up to our level but I didn't really care I was to wrapped around my date with Josh. It had been perfect. He was so sweet and nice and understanding. I couldn't even begin to imagine being with anyone else. He loved me and I loved him. It was Josh and Cammie together forever. I even had a cute little couple name for us. Jammie, Josh+ Cammie= Jammie. Together Forever. I felt so comfortable around him. I was in love true and pure love. The best part was it wasn't even a terrible uncomfortable love. I knew a lot about him and he knew well pretty much nothing about me but still, we were perfect. I love Josh Abrams **(Oh I am dying bleck why am I forcing myself to type this!)** and he loves me. Cammie Abrams it sounded right, I thought as I walked out of my room leaving the new girls and my friends. I wanted some time alone to think about Josh and I. I walked down the corridors and into my favorite secret passage way. I was there for about thirty minutes when I realized that someone else was there. I looked closely at the intruder only to relieve that it was Zachary Goode. Ugh what did he want!? He was so annoying and everyone was saying how cute we would be together. Eww. He was watching me as I studied him. He sat down and started at me with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his chin.  
"Your getting sloppy," He said after what seemed like hours. I looked at him.  
"What?"  
"You didn't notice me for thirty minutes that could get you killed," he said matter of factly. Why did he care?  
"Why do you care?"  
"It's not funny when some dies," he said and then I heard him mutter,"especially someone I care about." I knew I wasnt supposed to hear the last part so I pretended like I hadn't heard a thing.  
"Anyways I was just lost in my thoughts," I told him abruptly. He stared sadly into my eyes.  
"It's not healthy to think about someone too much, especially if its someone you can't have, you become miserable, insane, and your life becomes a living h, e, double hockey sticks." He said knowingly. What would Zachary Goode know about loving someone? He disgusted me sometimes.  
"I was just thinking about Josh and I already have him," I told Zach. Somehow Zach's said as became 300 percent sadder as if he had been forced to shoot his favorite dog over and over again.  
"Gallagher Girl, I just don't want you to end up hurt," he whispered and disappeared into the shadows reluctantly. Now I was confused. What in the world did he mean?

Caitlin POV

"This place is awesome," I squealed throwing myself on my bed happily. I was finally away from the worries I had, had at home and now I would have Gallagher Girl worries. This was going to be better then before!  
"Sooo whats the scope on Zach, Cammie, and Josh," Belanca said abruptly. Oh yeah I had forgotten about that crazy thing. I had been to afraid that my mom wouldn't let me come to this school.  
"Yeah whats up with that?" I agreed sitting up on my bed.  
"Josh and Cammie are dating and Zach is just a friend," Macey explained.  
"But he obviously has feelings for Cammie," Bex said.  
"And Cammie and him would be better together but Josh has blinded her," Liz concluded.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Belanca whisper/screamed, "You mean to say that there is absolutely no Zammie!"  
"Yep." Macey concluded.  
"Even I know that's messed up," MaKenna said astonished at the thought.  
"But Zammie is like Prince Charming and Snow White in Once Upon A Time! They are one of the main essences of true love!" Belanca explained. Just like her to say something like that.  
"Well, we are hoping that Cammie will realize that but how do you know?" Liz asked. Crap we said too much. Just then Cammie walked in and Belanca rushed over to her.  
"Cammie, do you really not like Zach at all?" She asked staring at Cammie. Everyone in the room looked into Cammie's eyes when she answered.  
"Nope not at all."  
And it didn't take a spy to realize that she wasn't lying. She was telling the terrible truth.

**Soooo... Did you like it? Or did yo think it sucked? I don't know so I'd love it if you would review. How do you like Belanca, MaKenna, and Caitlin and what do you think about the whole no Zammie thing. Pleaseee Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently people like this :) I was afraid people wouldn't because of Caitlin, MaKenna, and Belanca, you know the fact that they aren't in the books. I mean I know everyone loves Nick, Macey's made up boyfriend but still. Omg it was really awesome the other day at school because I right my stories on a piece of paper at school and then take the home and type them so I always show my friends the stories before I post and the other day one of my friends said, "Omg I am friends with HeartZammieForever I get everything before she posts!" OMG I FEEL SO LOVED! Well enough about me let's get back to Zammie, I mean Jammie I guess since its Josh and Cammie right know. Don't worry I will get to Zammie I have a lot of ideas for this story soooo ENJOY! Oh and thankyou:**  
**ShaMaiMai**  
**MakAttack69**  
**ButterflyHighlights**  
**wittykittylizzie**  
**Roanne**  
**Guest**  
**Bailey Klins**  
**For Reviewing! I loved your reviews :)**

MaKenna POV

"Whats so bad about Josh and Cammie being together?" I asked as Belanca and Caitlin were pacing and hyperventilating in the secret passage way Belanca had found.  
"What!" Belanca shrieked. Oh great she was going to do one of those things were she went crazy. Thankfully, before she could Caitlin hushed us and pulled us into the shadows. Seconds later Cammie walked into the passageway.  
"We have to get out of here," Belanca mouthed. Caitlin and I nodded. Slowly, we walked to the door. We watched Cammie slump against the wall and we walked out. We closed the door and then heard a deep voice speak.  
"What were you doing in there?" The Person asked. I turned to see the boy with the dark brown hair and green eyes. That was...Josh? No, no Zach he was Zach. I think I thought that Zach smirked? He certainly wasn't smirking.  
"Nothing much just talking," Caitlin said casually. We tried to walk away but Zach had grabbed Caitlin's arm.  
"Were you talking to Cammie? What did she say? Did she-" He started.  
"Woah Zach calm down. We didn't talk to Cammie and were working on the other thing, ok?" Belanca said.  
"What?" Zach said dropping Caitlin's arm. I grabbed her and Belanca and started to run towards our room.  
"Just trust us," I called back to him. This was going to be a long year.

Macey POV

"Is it bad that I don't like Josh?" Liz asked. I looked up from my textbook and shook my head.  
"I don't think so, I don't like him either," I said truthfully. Bex nodded.  
"He just won't be able to take care of our little spy Cammie," I said slowly. Liz and Bex nodded in agreement.  
"We have to do something," Liz said.  
"Yea, Cammie can't be with Josh forever, he can't protect her the way other people can," Bex said thoughtfully. Other people as in Zach. We all knew that he liked Cammie and would do anything for her. He was just right for her. Josh was sweet but not a spy he wouldn't be able to do what Zach would be able to do.  
"We need a plan to show Cammie that she can't be with Josh," Bex thought aloud.  
"Ok but we need a secret operation name so that no one will find out," I said knowing that we had to be well spies.  
"How about Operation Cobra, you know from Once Upon A Time," Liz suggested. Bex and I smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"When would we start?" I asked.  
"Well, I hear that we are going to town tomorrow," Liz said.  
"Perfect we will start tomorrow then," Bex concluded.

Belanca POV

Caitlin, MaKenna, and I walked down the school hallway running our hands against the walls.  
"How does Cammie do this?" Caitlin whispered, frustrated.  
"I don't know, umm..." I replied thinking about where a secret passage was in the book.  
"Isn't there one behind a tapestry somewhere?" MaKenna asked fingering a tapestry hanging on the wall.  
"Yes your right!" I exclaimed running over to her and finding where I might open the passage way.  
"Ha!" I said as I found a nook and pushed causing the wall to swing open. MaKenna, Caitlin, and I jumped in and the door closed behind us.  
"So how are we going to fix this whole Zammie problem?" Caitlin asked as we explored the deep and very dark passageway.  
"_Ohmigosh we could go all Sibuna_!" I exclaimed excitedly. Caitlin gasped.  
"Oh great your starting that again," MaKenna complained.  
"No... _we_ are starting that again," I chuckled.  
"Why do you do this to me?" MaKenna whined. Caitlin and I laughed.  
"To officially start our meetings we have to do the Sibuna thing," I said. Caitlin and I put our right hands over our right eye and reluctantly MaKenna did the same.  
"Sibuna," we said in unison.  
"So whats our first action as spy/sibuna members?" Caitlin asked.  
"To get Cammie and Zach together that means we have to get Josh out of the picture," I explained deep in thought.  
"Oh get him out of the picture huh?" Caitlin said chuckling evilly.  
"Umm yeah why what do you have in mind?" I asked her nervously.  
"We murder him!" Caitlin exclaimed.  
"What?! No Caitlin why would you think that?" I exclaimed.  
"That's the only way that we could get him out of the picture," Caitlin explained.  
"Oh Caitlin you make me so proud," MaKenna said.  
"We are NOT killing Josh!" I exclaimed sternly.  
"Booo," Caitlin complained, "It would be easiest and fastest."  
"Yeah Caitlin's right," MaKenna agreed.  
"We can't just kill Josh ok here wait that is plan Z ok plan Z is kill Josh we have to fail at twenty-five plans before we resort to killing Josh," I told them, " and that's final."  
"Fine but this isn't the end of our conversation," Caitlin told me reluctantly.  
"Ok fine but I'm tired let's go to bed," I said.  
"I'm tired to let's go," MaKenna agreed. So we walked to our room and laid down we saw that Cammie wasn't there. We dismissed it though and laid down to sleep.

Cammie POV

I didn't know why anyone would ask me a question like that. Why would the new girls care anyways? They didn't know me or Josh or even Zach. Oh Zach that boy aggravated me so much. His smirk, the way he acted towards people, like he was some kind of God, the way that he was so mysterious. It was infuriating! Why would I like him! We weren't even really friends just acquaintances I guess. He talked to me a lot but nothing more. He always had this look in his eyes like he had loved somebody and lost that person. It was weird sometimes I felt bad for him but not often I knew how it was to lose someone you care about. He would move on I mean I hadn't but this was Zachary Goode. Sometimes I wondered if he had a heart. I stood up from where I was sitting against the wall and walked out of the secret passageway. I was tired and I had a date with Josh tomorrow. I closed the secret passageway and saw Zach fast asleep on the couch. This happened a lot I would come out of secret passageways and see that sleeping outside the passageway was Zach. He would be on a couch, on the floor, or even on a chair. It was a funny coincidence. I slowly crept away and walked back to my room. I saw Belanca, Caitlin, MaKenna, Liz, Macey, and Bex all sleeping. I layed down in my bed and fell fast asleep.  
I woke up in the morning and got ready for my date then walked to breakfast leaving everyone else asleep.

Bex POV

I woke up and saw Macey and Liz talking I walked over and they both smiled at me.  
"Operation Cobra is a go," Liz said.

Caitlin POV

I woke up seeing Macey, Liz, and Bex talking on one bed and Belanca and MaKenna talking on another one so I walked over to them and they both smiled at me.  
"Ready?" I asked. We all shared a look then put our right hand over our right eye.  
"Sibuna!" We said smiling.

**Yes I stole Operation Cobra and Sibuna from Once Upon a Time and House of Anubis. But I love those shows so I used it :) I hope you liked my story. Don't forget to please Review! And also I would love it if you checked out my brothers story it's a Percy Jackson story called The Son of Gaea. Its pretty good and I am his official editor so please check it out. And thanks very much for your support! You are all the best people ever! Oh yea and sorry its short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! Time to put Sibuna and Operation Cobra to action! This is going to be fun I hope :P Read and enjoy my friends!**

Liz POV

We all went down to breakfast and sat at our normal spots. We ate breakfast and then Mr. Solomon announced that we would be allowed to go into town. Everyone was really excited about it. Well duh but still. I didn't eat much at all I wasn't hungry.  
"Well, I've got to run got a date with Josh," Cammie announced standing up.  
"Want us to do your makeup and get you dressed?" Macey asked we still pretended to enjoy getting her ready for her dates.  
"No I want him to see casual me," Cammie said. We all nodded and she excused herself from the table. Belanca, Caitlin, and MaKenna were just eating their food as fast as possible until they finally ate it all.  
"We are going to go," Belanca announced jumping from her seat.  
"See ya in Roseville," Caitlin called as they ran out the door dragging MaKenna who was still trying to finish her muffin.  
"Mrmph erg lerdhmd blurglyperp," MaKenna managed out as she was dragged away.  
"Sooo whats our first act of Operation Cobra?" Macey asked as soon as she was sure that no one could hear us.  
"I don't know... what do you think Liz?" Bex asked me. They both looked at me expectantly.  
"We could murder Josh and easily make it look like an accident," I suggested casually.  
"Cammie is right! You're the most dangerous of us all!" Macey exclaimed causing me to giggle.  
"I'm just kidding, Umm..." I said and then started to think of a real plan. "We could erm... umm... eh... no not that...no no... that won't duh... umm... AHA!" I exclaimed.  
"Whats the plan!" Bex asked excitement filling her voice.  
"Well, I say we spy in them and find out Josh's flaw. Like see if he eyes other girls or we could work his flaws into a conversation or just try to convince her that Josh and her can't be together forever or-" I started as ideas filled my head.  
"Woah woah we get it and those are all great ideas but slow down girl!" Macey interrupted.  
"I like the plan we just find out Josh's flaws and use them against him," Bex said and Macey nodded.  
"Well, then its settled we have a plan," I concluded standing up from the table. Bex and Macey got up too.  
"Time to head out troops!" Bex joked.

Belanca POV

"My muffin!" MaKenna exclaimed as Caitlin snatched the muffin away from MaKenna and threw it into the garbage.  
"Gosh calm down MaKenna its just a muffin," I scolded and MaKenna glared at me.  
"Sibuna?" Caitlin said putting doing our little hand signal thing.  
"Sibuna," MaKenna and I said in unison starting the meeting.  
"So whats the plan?" MaKenna asked as we walked through Roseville.  
"I don't know Belanca should be the one coming up with a plan," Caitlin said.  
"Well... just erm blend? and improvise?" I said with obvious question in my voice.  
"Woah nice choice Sherlock," MaKenna retorted.  
"Oh shush its my only idea ok?" I snapped,"I don't suppose you two have any ideas."  
"Well of course I do," MaKenna said.  
"Oh really what is it?" I asked.  
"We kill Josh derp," MaKenna said snapping her fingers.  
"WE AREN'T KILLING JOSH!"** (My friends and I had a long conversation about if I was having them kill Josh in my story... My friends are very violent.)** I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.  
"But its easiest-" Caitlin started but I interrupted her.  
"We have already had this conversation and we are NOT having it again!"  
"Fine fine but we seriously need a plan," MaKenna said. I thought for a moment.  
"How bout we drug Josh and make him kiss another girl in front of Cammie or give him one of those love potions and make him fall for someone else, or make him hate Cammie, or just make him disappear completely, or sell him as a slave to Egypt or-" Caitlin started.  
"Caitlin," I interrupted.  
"What?" She asked.  
"No," I said simply she frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Lets just spy on them and improvise," I suggested and they both nodded.  
"Sounds good," MaKenna said and we walked down the streets and finally spotted Cammie. She was in a corner making out with Josh. Ewww that was disgusting. They did that for ten minutes and twelve seconds before Zach came and interrupted them. THANK GOODNESS!  
"Erm Cammie do you know where Grant and Jonas are?" Zach asked awkwardly. She frowned at him knowing something was up.  
"No I haven't seen them," Cammie said.  
"Oh hi Jimmy," Zach said giving Josh a little half wave.  
"My name isn't Jimmy its Josh," Josh said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh sorry sometimes I am so naïve anyways catch you later!" Zach said and walked away. When he turned around I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt so bad for him.  
"We have to help him!" I whispered to Caitlin and MaKenna. MaKenna gave me a look that said "you think."  
"Lets talk to him," Caitlin said and pulled us towards Zach who was slumped on a bench.  
"Hi!" Caitlin said causing Zach to look up at us.  
"Umm hi?" He said.  
"I'm Caitlin this is, Belanca, and this is MaKenna," Caitlin said pointing to MaKenna and I. We smiled.  
"We are new to Gallagher," I said and realization flickered in his eyes.  
"Oh yeaa your the passageway girls," he said and we nodded.  
"Soo we see the way you look at Cammie, do you like her?" MaKenna asked suddenly. We all looked at her.  
"What can't I be curious we could be wrong you know," she said defensively. Caitlin and I sighed and looked at Zach.  
"No I don't, I mean we are friends but nothing more," Zach said but he was lying.  
"Your lying," Caitlin sang in a sing-songy voice.  
"Am not," Zach said.  
"Zach really your lying and we can tell," I said and he sighed.  
"What do you care?" He asked annoyed.  
"Who do you think should be with Cammie? Do you think that Josh is really good with her?" I asked.  
"Well, erm of course I think that I should be with Cammie and I don't think Jimmy is good for her duh I think he deserves to suffer," Zach said.  
"That's what we thought!" Caitlin exclaimed. Caitlin, Zach, and MaKenna exchanged a look that.  
"So its settled Belanca, you are outnumbered we are killing Josh," MaKenna said. They all grinned evilly.  
"I promise if I hear that one more time today I will kill one of you not Josh one of you," I snarled at them and Zach started to laugh. He fell to the ground clutching his sides and laughing.  
"Whats so funny Zachary," I asked angrily. I growled at him as he laughed and then turned away. It was a lost cause. I grabbed Caitlin and MaKenna and pulled them away, sending one last glare at Zach who was still laughing hysterically.  
"Aww come on Belanca, where are we going now?" Caitlin whined, "I thought we were going to get Zach in on this."  
"We can't get Zach in on this yet or possibly at all, we need to just give those to a nudge and the universe will most certainly do the rest," I said but I could tell that they didn't really care. We walked back to the Gallagher Academy and started to think up another plan.  
"Now how else can we get Zammie together, without killing anyone?" I asked out loud and we got to work.

Bex POV

So our plan was to watch and observe and so far all that had happened was Cammie and Josh kissing and Zach having an awkward conversation to keep them from kissing.  
"Oh come one he has to do something stupid right?" I whispered in frustration. Liz and Macey looked at me and shrugged.  
"They are moving! They are going to go eat some food at the dinner," Liz hissed and we all ran to the diner. We sat down at a table near the back and order some food. Ten minutes and five seconds later Cammie walked in with Josh. They were laughing and the waiter sat them at a table that we could easily see from where we were. We sipped our sodas and pretended to have a funny conversation. We watched Josh carefully they had been dating for over a year and his eyes didn't shine quite like they used to when he was around her. He checked out other girls and we caught him slipping his number to the waitress.  
"Whats is that boy doing," Liz gasped as we watched Cammie leave and Josh sneak carefully out the back.  
"What is going?" I asked and we slowly crept out into the alley. We looked and saw Josh looking at Dee Dee. What?  
"Hey Dee Dee how are you?" Josh asked leaning forward and grabbing her hands.  
"Josh," she giggled as he hugged her.  
"Josh I heard that you are dating that girl names Cammie, is that why we sneak around, are you cheating on her with me?" Dee Dee asked Josh suddenly. Josh's eyes flickered with fear suddenly but he covered it with a smile.  
"Cammie? Nah I just haven't figured out a way to break up with her without breaking her heart to much, don't worry sweetie I will break up with her soon," Josh coaxed and leaned in towards her enveloping Dee Dee into a hug.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Promise," he whispered kissing her full on the lips.  
"How are we going to do this without breaking Cammie's heart?" I whispered frantically.  
"I don't even know," Macey said. Macey the boy expert didn't know? We were doomed. Josh was cheating on Cammie.

**Oh I have big plans for this story :) Big plans! I just came up with it! You are all going to love and Josh is cheating on Cammie with Dee Dee. Didn't see that coming now did we? Hehe! I hope your as excited as I am!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I'm finally making some good progress on the story! I'm moving the story along! THe plot line needs to move forward, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

Cammie POV

As soon as I walked into my room I knew that something was off. I could feel Macey, Bex, and Liz staring at me weird. I mean they were doing it secretly but I still felt it and Belanca, Caitlin, and MaKenna were all sitting around a laptop randomly giggling or bursting out in laughter or gasping or crying (weird right) and once they all through the laptop across the room and started yelling in random languages. They said very colorful words and I heard them say Bex and Zach's name randomly. I could have sworn that they called Zach a "spit swapping, heart breaking, stupid, jerk" and then called Bex "a terrible friend who hates all her friends" or something like that. It was quite entertaining and confusing. At one point Bex asked why they were saying bad things about her and they told her to give them another hour. It was weird. So I slipped out of my room and into the hallways of Gallagher. I walked around and heard someone following me. I looked at the reflection of Zach hiding in the shadows following me. I smiled a little but I didn't know why. It was just Zach not Josh. It was weird I used to get this wonderful feeling when Josh kissed me or held me in his arms or smiled at me or even talked and he used to get this twinkle in his eye when he saw me but he dosen't anymore. It was weird and I have noticed him checking out other girls. Its like he dosen't even like me anymore. I spent like two hours sitting in the secret passageway thinking about Josh, Zach, Macey, Liz, Bex, Caitlin, MaKenna, and Belanca. My life was getting weirder by the minute. When I finally left the passageway I saw Zach sleeping on the floor outside of the passageway. I couldn't help but think how cute he was. WAIT CAMMIE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! But look at him, the way his dark brown hair looked on his head, the way he breathed, the way he layed, even the way he looked. It was adorable. I wished that I could curl up next to him and sleep in his arms but I knew that was off-limits, so I watched him sleep for thirty minutes and forty-five seconds. Then he started to wake up so I walked away silently. I went into my room only to see MaKenna, Belanca, and Caitlin still sitting around the laptop with tears in their eyes.  
"What are you reading?" I asked, they didn't even look up at me before answering.  
"Nothing," they chorused in unison.

MaKenna POV

So I bet your wondering what Caitlin, Belanca, and I are doing on the laptop. Well, I'm not exactly proud of what we are doing. You see Caitlin and Belanca had forced me to read the Gallagher Girl series and I have become a very devoted Zammie fan and I am not necessarily proud of it. Just because I didn't ever want to be such a die hard Zammie fan. Caitlin and Belanca are crazy Zammie fans and I think I am now to. It sorta sucks. Right what we were doing on the laptop. We were reading FanFiction. Caitlin picked it out. That was a mistake because she always picks stories with the most drama. It took ten chapters for Zach and Cammie to get together and then it seemed like Zach was cheating on Cammie with Bex and Zach was being super sweet and then they erased Cammie's memory and she forgot everything including Zach, and then the Circle came and then Josh and Cammie got together nearly breaking Zach's heart and right now Zach is trying to Cammie back. Him and Dee Dee are working together so its really interesting.  
"We should really go to bed," Caitlin said prying her eyes off the computer screen.  
"Your right," Belanca said and closed the laptop. We all layed down in our beds. Yet fifeteen minutes later we were crowded back around the laptop. It took us till it was time to get up to finish the story. It was like a fifty chapter story.  
"Wait! Thats the end! It said that this was a complete story!" Belanca shrieked when we finished the story. It wasn't a great end it left us hanging. Caitlin quickly skimmed the authors note.  
"There's a sequel," she said and Belanca quickly pulled up the sequel. We all groaned.  
"Whats the problem?" Liz asked us.  
"Its fifty more chapters," Belanca replied silently crying.  
"Why do Cammie and Zach have to have such a complicated relationship in this? Why are their lifes so interesting?" Caitlin moaned.  
"Cammie and Zach?" Macey asked and everyone looked at us. My eyes widened but Belanca quickly came up with a cover story.  
"Two characters in a book we are reading, ironic isn't it?" She lied smoothly. We all got dressed in our uniforms, and walked to breakfast. We had another town day today and Belanca and I were determined to find something out about how to get Cammie and Zach together. Caitlin was just plain tired.  
"Guys do what have to do Sibuna today I'm tired," she whined.  
"Caitlin we have to put Sibuna into full throttle action," Belanca scolded.  
"Wait do you mean Sibuna from House of Anubis?" Bex asked eyes wide and Grant nearly fell out of his seat.  
"Ohmigosh I love House of Anubis!" He yelped. Caitlin and Belanca nearly exploded with enthusiasm. THey talked about that for a while full force.  
"We should all hangout in town," Grant said smiling but that stopped nearly all of us cold.  
"No we have plans," I rushed quickly. Everyone nodded. He sighed and went back to his food.  
"So what is your sibuna anyways?" Liz asked us. I shruged and Caitlin leaned in close to Liz.  
"You really want to know?" She asked. Liz nodded and she whispered something and Liz gasped.  
"We are doing the same thing!" She exclaimed. Caitlin, Belanca, and I nearly screamed.  
"Lets work together!" Belanca whisper/yelled.  
"Yes! What should we call it?" I asked.  
"Operation Zammie," Belanca said smiling. Everyone nodded and we all headed out to town leaving Cammie and the boys at the table.  
"So how far have you gotten with this?" Belanca asked as we strolled through town looking for Josh.  
"Oh right in case you didn't know Josh is cheating on Cammie," Macey said.  
"WHAT?!" Caitlin, Belanca, and I screamed.  
"Yerp," Bex said.  
"It just like one of the FanFiction's Caitlin picks out," Belanca moaned.  
"FanFiction?" Macey asked and Belanca's eyes widened a bit.  
"Um nothing, nothing certainly nothing you should go home and looked up," I said quickly and Caitlin and Belanca sent glares at me. I needed to work on this lying thing more.  
"So how about that weather and or politics, huh? It's crazy right?" Belanca said attempting to change the subject. She always uses that to change a subject. She needs a new subject changer.  
"So wait, Josh is cheating on Cammie?" Caitlin asked. Macey, Liz, and Bex nodded.  
"That's bad," Belanca said sadly.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked. I felt beat. This spy thing was why harder then it seems when you read it.  
"Well, there is one way to make sure that Josh gets out of the picture," Caitlin said grinning evilly. Belanca looked like she was about to blow a fuse.  
"WE ARE NOT KILLING JOSH!" She screamed. Liz, Macey, and Bex looked at each other.  
"So you have this conversation before?" Macey asked.  
"This is probably the third time," Belanca muttered.  
"Well, it is a good idea," Bex said causing Caitlin and I to grin.  
"Killing Josh is never going to be the answer," Belanca said stubbornly.  
"But don't forget its plan Z," I reminded her and she groaned.  
"How about we think more abot plan B," Belanca said. We all nodded.  
"You know Cammie's a spy," I said. They all looked at me like I was stupid.  
"Duh," Bex said.  
"Don't you think she would have noticed Josh's weird behavior," I continued and they all thought for a moment.  
"Maybe..." Macey replied.  
"And if she had she would have noticed the magic slipping out of their relationship so she might start to like someone else..." I continued.  
"Wait so you think-" Belanca said.  
"That Cammie might have started to have feelings for Zach," everyone exclaimed smiling.

Cammie POV

I got back from my date with Josh feeling, kind of dull. He was too busy flirting with the waitress to even notice me. It hurt. Alot. I just wanted to get some sleep but alas, that was not to be my fate. I walked into my room to see all my roomates sitting in a circle on the floor.  
"Cammie your just in-time," Caitlin said. Everyone was looking at me weird. It was scary.  
"What are we doing?" I asked cautiously.  
"Truth or Dare, right know, sit down," Macey commanded me. I knew that I couldn't disobey her without ultimately paying the price. A major price. So I sat down in the circle reluctantly. Macey span first and it landed on Bex.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare duh."  
"Ok I dare you to ask Grant to go to town with you Saturday," Macey said grinning.  
"Ok easy," Bex said. Sort of nrevously. She pulled up a video chat thing on her laptop.  
"Hey Grant."  
"Hi British Bombshell- I mean Bex."  
"So Grant erm want to go to town with me Saturday?"  
"Yeah sounds great!"  
"Sweet, I gotta go now though the girls want me."  
"Ok."  
"Bye"  
As soon as Bex ended the video chat we all squealed. Well, except Bex. She just blushed a tad bit and spun the spinner. It landed on and it landed on me. Great, just great, just super duper positively great.  
"Truth or Dare?" Bex asked. Now I really did not want to say dare because I knew that these girls were crazy, trust me, but I couldn't just say truth, right?  
"Dare," I said impulsively. I should have said truth.  
"Ok, I dare you to erm call your best friend who is a boy," Bex dared. (I'm not good at making dares)  
"Ok," I answered. I dialed in a number and click the call button. I walked out of the room to talk. This wasn't a bad dare.

Cammie POV

As soon as MaKenna came back she spun the spinner. It landed on me and I sware that everyone in the room lightened up at the sound of that.  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked.  
"Erm truth?" I answered.  
"Ok, do you still like Josh and if you don't who do you like?" MaKenna asked.  
"Um, well I guess if I'm telling the truth then I guess lately, I haven't really been into Josh and I guess I might have found myself thinking that, here wait a second," I said. I mouthed "bugs" to them and started looking for some bugs. They all helped me. We found twenty-six of them and smushed them all.  
"Ok," I said as we all sat down in the circle, "I might have seen Zach sleeping outside the secret tunnel I was in, you know like usual and I might have found myself thinking that Zach was cute," I said and everyone in the room started grinning like crazy people.  
"No way!" Macey exclaimed and they all exploded. They were all talking at the same time and I heard them all say something about how Zach and I would be a great couple, and how cute we would be together and that I shouldn't date someone I don't like.  
"Woah woah woah I'm sure its just a phase," I argued and Macey gave me a look that said yeah, right.  
"If your not happy no ones happy," Liz said. I sighed.  
"One I am happy, two I am going to bed. Goodnight," I said and got changed into pajamas and climbed into my bed.  
"Goodnight," they all chorused but they were all smiling. What had them all happy?

**Did you like the chapter? Cammie is starting to like Zach? Epic right! I hope at least, I thought it was so yeah. I have a great idea coming up! You are all going to love it, atleast I hope you do... You probably will :) Oh and pretty please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! I am still going to make some really good progress on this chapter and I think your going to love this chapters twist. :) Hehehe enjoy!**

Liz POV

I was the first to wake up like usually. I got up and took a shower. Then I get dressed into my uniform and sat on my bed to read the 2012 Encyclopedia for 586th time. I opened it up and then everyone else simutanelously woke up. I couldn't concentrate on the enclyopedia, well besides the fact that I had already memorized the whole entire thing. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Operation Zammie. We needed another plan. We could always tell Cammie the truth but it would break her heart. Cammie finally came out of the shower and smiled.  
"Let's get to breakfast," she said and we all followed her out the door. (Yes she was dressed) We all sat down at the same table. The boys sat there too, like always. Zach happened to sit right next to me so as soon as Cammie got up to get breakfast I put my little idea into action.  
"Hey Zach can you switch spots with me?" I asked outloud. He gave me a weird look.  
"Why?" He asked and I leaned up to his ear and whispered in his ear.  
"Cammie is starting to find you sort of cute, so how about you trade spots with me and set that spark a flame," I whispered into his ear. I leaned back and saw his eyes light up a little bit.  
"Yeah I will trade," Zach said jumping up. I slide over into his old seat and Zach sat where I used to be. Thats when I realized that I was right next to Jonas. I felt myself blush a little bit. As I realized that Jonas was next to me. I stuffed food in my mouth to keep me from doing something stupid.  
"That's a lot of food Gallagher Girl," Zach said as Cammie sat down. She glanced at him but started to eat her food. She had pineapple on her plate and Zach must have really liked pineapple. **(This pineapple thing happened to me once but the person was just a friend but I thought it would be cute for Zach to do to Cammie its not exactly the same but almost)** He took his fork and took a bit of pineapple of Cammie's plate. She pretended not to notice but then he took more pineapple off her plate. He plopped the pineapple in his mouth and chewed, then he took some more. She turned and glared at him, but he still took more.  
"Would you stop," she said glaring at him, he shrugged and then ate some more of the pineapple from her plate. By then everyone at the table was laughing. Even Cammie was laughing. By the time he had finished all the pineapple on her plate we were all practically on the floor laughing and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us weird. Finally, Zach got up.  
"Thanks for the pineapple Gallagher Girl," Zach said and Cammie against all odds blushed. Which turned Macey, Bex, Caitlin, MaKenna, Belanca, and I's laughs into squeals of joy.  
"Omg! We have to get to our rooms before class!" Macey squealed dragging Cammie out of the room. So I followed them and all the other girls in our dorm room. After we had gotten into the room, Macey did everyone's makeup in ten minutes. She was getting good. To good. Her skill was becoming dangerously great.  
"Would Cammie and her roomates please report to the front office," the intercom announced. We all shared a look and then walked down to Mrs. Morgan's office. We walked in only to see three people crowded around the desk.  
"Aw Cammie, I think you'll be delighted to know we have three new people joining the academy," Mrs. Morgan said.  
"I will?" Cammie asked and then the three students turned around and everyone in the room gasped. The three people standing there were Dillion, Dee Dee, and Josh."So turns out we are going to become spies," Josh said, smiling.

**Sorry its short but I didn't have anything to write and I wanted to get to the point of this chapter :) Dillion, Dee Dee, and Josh are joining the spy schools!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter and I promise this won't be very short! I promise! It is actually pretty long! So I do hope you enjoy it. Alot of stuff is about to happen!**  
**Caitlin- A lot of stuff? Really? Just get on with the story**  
**Me- Not till someone says the disclaimer...**  
**Caitlin- Ugh Hear-**  
**Jonas- *Poofs out of no where* HeartZammieForever does not own the Gallagher Girl series, she only owns the OC's *poofs away***  
**Caitlin- umm...**  
**Me- On with the story I guess...**

Cammie POV

Josh was starting at the Gallagher Academy?! What! It was weird, you would have thought that I would be truly happy that my boyfriend was starting at the Gallagher Academy, but I wasn't. I was kind of angry. This school was the only place that I could be Cammie without Josh not Cammie with Josh and I liked it that way. Why did this have to happen to me? Me of all people! I put on a fake smile and looked at Josh who was smiling at me. His smile used to melt my heart and send butterflies flying in my stomach, but it didn't anymore. His smile was just a smile. Yet at breakfast this morning when Zach had been eating my pineapple it had been one of my favorite and most memorable moments yet. Well, you know besides the memory of coming to Gallagher and meeting all my new found sisters. I put on a fake smile and turned to my mom.  
"Really?! They are starting at Gallagher?" I asked my voice full of disbelief. She nodded and Dillion gave me an evil glare. I honestly did not know what thats about.  
"So a spy? I never knew you were a spy," Josh prodded.  
"Its a secret. I couldn't tell you," I told him.  
"So you lied to me?" Josh asked in disbelief. I felt my friends beside me start to get... excited? What now? I'm just going to ignore that.  
"I had to lie to you or else your memory would have been erased and I would have been forced to break up with you," I replied, a hint of remorse clearly showing in my voice.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore," Josh said running a hand through his hair. I looked at him in disbelief.  
"What?" I asked him my voice starting to shake slightly.  
"Cammie I am breaking up with you, I can't date a girlfriend who dosen't have the decency to tell me the truth," Josh said and then he walked out the door. Dee Dee looked from me to the door and rushed out after Josh, Dillion close on her tail. I looked around quickly at my roomates and mom. They all had the same evident thought running through there minds and written on their faces. They were all completely stunned. So I reacted. I ran out the door. Tears falling down my cheeks, and crying sounds escaping my mouth. I ran past Josh, Dillion, and Dee Dee. I kept running but accidently bumped into someone. I looked up to see Zach. At first he smirked at me and then he looked worried. He opened his mouth to speak but I pushed passed him and ran to my favorite secret passageway. I ran into it and then cried. I heard someone come into the passageway and felt them pull me into their lap. I didn't care who it was. I was sad. It was my first breakup what was I supposed to do? I cried into the persons shirt and they ran their fingers through my hair with one hand and held me with the other hand.  
"Thankyou," I whispered and fell asleep in the persons arms. I woke up expecting the person but instead found a pillow in my arms. I let go of the pillow and looked up to see my friends staring at me. I was in my room?  
"Did any of you bring me here?" I asked them and they looked at me confused.  
"No, you weren't there when we finally fell asleep and were here when we woke up," Caitlin said.  
"Then who brought me here?" I asked them. So we all got up and looked around for clues on who might of brought me. We only found one thing. A note. A printed note. The note said one word. It said Your welcome.  
"Your Welcome?" Belanca asked.  
"I told the person thankyou, because they held me in their arms and ran the fingers through my hair and just comforted me while I cried," I explained.  
"You don't think it was?" MaKenna asked, everyone but I had no clue what they were talking about.  
"I guess we will just have to find out," Macey said.  
"Oh my gosh! There is a bug in our room," Bex exclaimed and we looked to see her staring at a bug on the wall. Someone had bugged our room?  
"Lets look for more," I suggested and we ended up finding four of them. They wore voice ones.  
"We have to find out who was with you in the passageway," Liz said bagging the bugs. "I will figure this out." We all nodded knowing she would.  
"We will do some field work!" Caitlin exclaimed in excitement.  
"Our first mission with them!" Belanca squealed and the two of them got really excited. We all got ready for school and then walked down for breakfast. We sat down and soon after Grant, Jonas, and Zach joined us.  
"Hey!" Bex exclaimed as they sat down. They all chorused a 'hi' and I looked at them. Zach was looking at me with worry in his eyes.  
"You ok?" He asked me.  
"Why do you ask?" I asked him after nodding.  
"You were crying yesterday, I went to find you but I couldn't find you," Zach said concern evident in his voice. Belanca looked really dissapointed when he said this.  
"Maybe we were wrong," she said to Caitlin and MaKenna earning a weird look from everyone except Macey, Liz, and Bex who just nodded. These girls were just plan weird. After that Mr. Solomon got on stage.  
"Students I would like you all to know that every single responsible adult on campus is leaving. We will be gone for a week. Which means that you will have free time until we get back from our top secret mission... Understood?" Mr. Solomon announced. Now this has never, I repeat never ever ever happened before. Ever! So I was very surprised and so was everyone else. But we all quickly recovered. We were spies.  
"Yes Mr. Solomon," we replied at the exact same time. Then all the teachers got up and were gone. Guess it was an urgent mission. Wonder what it was? Eh, who cares really as long as mom was safe I don't really care. Well, as long as everyone was safe. I loved all my teachers like parents.  
"Does that happen often?" Grant asked. I shook my head and he nodded. "Didn't think so."  
"Well, we will be back in possible an hour and you might not see us until tommorow. Depends on what we read and if our stories have updated, **(I am watching The True Story of Puss In Boots and let me just say its weird. Puss looks like a pirate/gingerbread and he has a weird voice. Seriously weird voice and they all look kind of weird. And the princess sang the first song weird. Then I think the movie is for kids younger then me)** and such," Belanca said suddenly and then jumped up from the table and walked out of the dining hall. Caitlin and MaKenna close behind.  
"They are some weird girls," Grant said shaking his head.  
"Grant you like House of Anubis," Jonas said raising an eye brow at him.  
"Its a good show!" Grant protested, "and I meant the way that they are always reading on their electronics and suddenly crying or they are super happy or super angry or something its so random," Grant said. We all looked at him.  
"So?" I asked.  
"So they are hiding something and I am going to figure it out," Grant replied.

Grant POV

Everyone thought I was weird but I was going to get to the bottom of all of this. They were hiding something big. I got up and left the table. I knew that when those girls were reading they were really into their stories, so they probably wouldn't notice if I slipped in. I walked up to where there room was and found the door locked. Of course. I picked the door and silently slipped in locking the door behind me. Caitlin, Belanca, and MaKenna were sitting on the floor with there backs towards me. I could just barely see their computer screen. So I walked up behind them silently and sat down looking at the computer screen. **(I am going to quote one of my stories k?)** The screen was white and blue and at the very top corner it said, 'FanFiction.' What the crap is FanFiction. The title of the story was Gallagher High. They were on chapter who knows what but will I was reading I read the weirdest thing. My name was in the story, Bex's name was in the story, Liz, Macey, Zach, and even Jonas's name was in the story. It was crazy! We were at this mall Cammie was blushing and Zach and Cammie were having this cute little relationship going on. Kind of like Nina and Phabien. Except cuter. Yes, I think Phabina is cute. Do you have a problem with that? After about six hours of reading these stories. Yes, they didn't notice me that whole time. Which by the way the stories were awesome. I learned that that the characters in the stories were actually supposed to be us. They were from this book series called the Gallagher Girls. Well, we were. It was pretty neat and the stories. EPIC! I mean seriously epic. Some stories I was a jerk though. If I was lucky enough to date Bex I would never ever cheat on her and also I would never date Cammie, and we are not brother and sister, I would totally remember that. You know what scratch that. But now I LOVE Zammie. They are awesome! So cute and Zach my man is the number one charmer so I need to talk to him about teaching me his ways or something because I really like Bex and I want her to date me but she doesn't even seem to notice me. Ok I have been reading to many of these from Cammie's point of view. I am starting to think like a girl. A GIRL! Yeah... Reading, reading, HOLY CRAP ZACH JUST CHEATED ON CAMMIE WITH BEX! (In the story)  
"OH NO HE DIDN'T" I screamed. Yep, too many stories from Cammie's point of view. Sounding like a girl but I was mad... As soon as they heard me yell in anger, they screamed and slammed the computer shut.  
"How did you get in here!" MaKenna exclaimed. They all looked seriously surprised and worried.  
"Well, I am a spy, I picked the lock," I replied.  
"More importantly how long have you been here?" Belanca asked. I grinned.  
"Six hours, ten minutes, and fifty-four seconds," I said and they all groaned.  
"We are terrible at this," Caitlin groaned.  
"Well, you can reopen the laptop I have to know what happen's next Cammie is going to be heart broken and Zach better eat himself up about this," I said, and they all stared at me in bewilderment.  
"Whoa whoa whoa you like the stories?" MaKenna asked in disbelief.  
"Who wouldn't like the stories? And anyways I am in some of it so yeah I like it," I replied grinning.  
"This is sad, House Of Anubis and Gallagher Girl FanFictions? Whats next My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?" Caitlin asked laughing. I laughed, I really need to get out more... Or ask Bex out, either one should suffice.  
"Yea pshh, not like I watch it and nearly exploded in excitement when Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn..." I said laughing awkwardly.  
"Holy crap this guys likes everything we like," I exclaimed.  
"No way..." MaKenna sighed.  
"Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu?" Belanca asked and I grinned.  
"Kai is my favorite," I said.  
"Mine is Zane," Belanca replied, smiling.  
"I like Cole," Caitlin said.  
"I like Cole," MaKenna said.  
"But we all know Loyd is the epicest," Belanca said and we all nodded in agreement. Then Belanca became frustrated.  
"Wait, wait, wait! We are wasting time! We have to get another plan for Operation Zammie!" She exclaimed suddenly.  
"Oh yeah! We got distracted!" Caitlin exclaimed.  
"Operation Zammie?" I asked. Then I thought about Zach and Cammie's couple name is Zammie and they are perfect together. What? I am not blind, they were made for each other. "Ohh, your trying to get this real life Zach and Cammie together aren't you? Count me in!"  
"Really you want in?" MaKenna asked. She looked amused.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"Oki then, Bex, Macey, and Liz are already in on it by the way, follow us to where we are meeting them," Caitlin said and they all leaped up. I followed them closely only to end up in my own room, Jonas, Liz, Macey, and Bex were already there.  
"Jonas is in on it now," Liz said.  
"So is Grant," Belanca said. We all sat down in a circle and Caitlin smiled evily.  
"So now that we have everyone but Zach and Cammie we can take a proper vote, so about plan Z," she said. Belanca groaned and buried her head in her hands.  
"Not this again," she groaned.

Cammie POV

I was walking down the hallways of Gallagher when I bumped into Josh. Great. If you don't get it yet that was sarcasm.  
"Hi Josh!" I exclaimed cheerfully. He gave me a weird look but quickly returned the smile.  
"Hey Cammie... How are you?" Josh asked. I smiled and looked right in his eyes.  
"I have been great, you?" I lied and Josh smiled but I saw a tad bit of sadness in his eyes.  
"I have been good," he said. Then he looked at his feet and back at me, "um, Cammie I don't suppose you'd want to, I don't know, get-" Josh started but he was quickly interupted by Zach suddenly appearing at my side.  
"Hey Cammie, Jimmy whats up?" He said casually. Josh gritted his teeth.  
"My name is Josh, J-O-S-H, Josh," he grumbled.  
"Potatoe, patatoe," Zach said pretending his hands were balance scales. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
"So, Zach, I was um looking for my roomates and your roomates, you seen them?" I asked awkwardly. I was done talking to Josh.  
"I thought they were with you? Let's check my room," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me the opposite way of Josh. I smiled gratefully inwardly and sent a flirty smile back at Josh.  
"Bye Josh, catch ya later," I said waving. I turned from him and chuckled. Then Zach turned and smirked slightly at me and the weirdest thing happened. He made my day.** (This happened to me today, my friend and I were walking and my crush was in front of us and we were talking about something that was a pretty funny conversation and then my crush turned and flashed a smile at us, or something like that, but either way he smiled our way and it made my day :P Oh and after that my friend was like 'why is he always near us in this trancistion' and I was like 'I guess so' and then she said 'what if he is from Blackthorne!" and we both had a little fangirl freak out. Yep we think he is from Blackthorne now, thats always nice... Back to the story! Oh and we were whispering the part about him from Blackthorne) **I smiled back at him and then I realized that Zach was holding my hand and then I started feeling rather uncomfortable. I pulled my hand away quickly and he gave me a weird look.  
"Whats wrong Gallagher Girl?" He asked.  
"Nothing," I lied. He gave me a worried look and then he grabbed my shoulder and I felt myself blush ever so slightly but he just had to notice. Gosh why does he have to be a spy?  
"Whats wrong Gallagher Girl, is there a problem with me, a hot boy touching you on the shoulder?" He asked smirking. I groaned and pushed passed him.  
"You are so full of yourself Goode lets just get to your room," I groaned and he stayed in trail behind me. When we reached the door we opened it to see Grant, Jonas, Belanca, Caitlin, MaKenna, Liz, Bex, and Macey with their hands in the air.  
"Operation Zammie is a go!" They were exclaiming. Then they saw us.  
"What is operation Zammie?" I asked.

**There you go! I hope you enjoy! Oh and I would like to apoligize in advance, I have decided to study more often so I might stop updating as much. I will be studying more because I have decided that I need to get into IB. You International Bachulorette. I need into it because it will push me, like the Gallagher Academy would and I want to be a spy! So boom! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW! I do enjoy reviews. Alot. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my friends, here in the next chapter.**  
**Zach- Holy crap you have friends!**  
**Me- Of course I have friends! You are so mean you know that. Mean, you are cruel and mean, Mean!**  
**Zach- I am not mean, just observant**  
**Me- Obviously not very observant if you think I am a loner, now would you please just say the stupid disclaimer**  
**Zach- HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series or characters, Only the OC's**  
**Me- And to the story because I am tired of talking to you!**

Liz POV

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. What in the whole wide world! They had to come right now! Right now of all times! I mean seriously. Why couldn't they have come in when we weren't screaming Operation Zammie is a go!  
"Well, thats easy its a club that we are starting," Grant lied easily.  
"A club?" Zach asked. He didn't sound convinced.  
"Yea a club," I agreed. I did a pretty good job lieing that time.  
"Oh really? Whats the club for and why weren't we invited to join?" Cammie asked.  
"Well, the club is for Zammie which is an acromym. We were going to invite you to join but we figured you had enough on your plate," Bex said.  
"Oh well, what does Zammie, stand for?" Zach asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Zombie, Alliance, Maiming, Meandoring, Insolute, Everyperson, MaK and Grant came up with it," I said. It just poured out of my lips. I lied pretty smoothly. I was pretty proud of myself even though the acronym sucked.  
"You want to join?" Belanca asked eagerly. We all stared at the expectingly but they just looked kind of freaked out.  
"No thanks," Cammie said, she looked kind of scared.  
"I'm tired, lets go to sleep!" I said, it was true. I jumped up and headed towards the door before turning around to look at everyone right in front of it. I looked at them expectingly.  
"Yeah, no need to stay up all night, I suppose," Belanca said getting up. Everyone else got it before coming towards us.  
"You better not finish that thing without me," Grant said suddenly staring pointedly at Belanca, Caitlin, and MaKenna. They sent a glare at him and then we all started to walk out the door.  
"We won't, geez, calm your jets," MaKenna said, dismissing the statement as they walked out the door. Grant glared at them but then got interested in staring at something else. More like someone else. Bex. They were cute, and Bex didn't even notice that he was staring at her and he did it a lot. I snuck a glance at Jonas and we made eye contact, I looked away quickly and looked at the ground. I could feel myself starting to blush so I just rushed out the door. I could feel my friends behind me and soon felt Macey at my side.  
"You two obviously like each other," Macey stated calmly.  
"N...no we don't!" I protested.  
"You like him?" Macey asked. I nodded shyly.  
"And he likes you, that means that you two like each other," Macey stated calmly. I blushed feriously and I speed walked to our room to get changed into my pajamas. We had a lot to talk about and a plan to set forth, and we needed to figure out who the secret guy was from the passage way, and I needed to figure out why the teachers had all left us alone for such a long period of time. Watashi wa nani o son'nani motte iru yosa. I have way to much to get done. I curled up in my bed as everyone else climbed into bed.  
"G'night," Bex said.  
"Good night," the rest of us course and I fell fast asleep.

Macey POV

I couldn't sleep at all so I got up and started rummaging through everyone's clothes picking out what they were to wear tommorow, since we didn't technically have school with all the teachers away then we could wear whatever we wanted. In other words all my roomates have to wear what I put them in. I sighed as I looked at some of Cammie's clothes. How did she do anything without me? I went downstairs to the delightful smells of cooking and the sounds of two boys talking in the kitchen, I drifted towards the kitchen and then, consulting my inner Cammie, I blended into the shadows.  
"I didn't know that you could cook," Zach was saying. I couldn't see them but I heard them, loud and clear.  
"Yea my mom teaches me how to when ever she can, something about not wanting to raise a son who can't cook for his future wife or something," Grant replied. Wow, Grant can cook? Bex will be delighted to hear this piece of news.  
"Oh, my mom taught me how to cook too, except for other reasons," Zach said his voice growing fainter as he said the last part.  
"Its ok bro, she's out of your life now," Grant assured Zach.  
"Yeah, I guess, I just keep thinking that she'll come back somehow and hurt you, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Preston, Macey, and Cammie," Zach replied, he sounded kind of sad and discouraged. I had never even heard a rumor about this side of him. It was kind of appalling. Zachary Goode actually had feelings, seriously major shocker.  
"Dude, it'll be fine, all you have to worry about right know is not messing up the Creme Brulee, seriously if you burn it, I swear-" Grant started.  
"I'm not going to burn the creme brulee," Zach said just as some smoke alarms started to go off. I then started to smell the smoke and heard someone opening and closing an oven and then throwing something on the counter.  
"You burned the creme brulee Zach," Grant snarled through gritted teeth. Oh great Grant is going to murder Zach. I better save Zach, but only because he was afraid that his mom would hurt me or any of my friends.  
"Hey guys, whatcha burning?" I asked as I sauntered into the kitchen. They turned to look at me and I noticed that Grant looked as if he would murder someone. I walked in a picked up the burned creme brulee's and threw them in the garabage.  
"Zach burned the creme brulee," Grant said accusingly. I laughed and started to make some more creme brulee. Just because I'm the senators daughter doesn't mean that I can't cook. It took sixty minutes and fifty six seconds but we finally finished making enough food for everyone in the school. We set the tables and sat down in exhaustion. It is a lot of work. A lot.  
"I have never made so much food in my life," Zach said.  
"Me neither, and I haven't even got a single bite," Grant whined.  
"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" I asked Grant and Grant grinned and shook his head.  
"Hey, Zach mind if I ask you a question?" I asked Zach.  
"What?" Zach asked raising my eyebrows at him. I thought for a second about what I was going to ask him but then I shook my head and laughed at myself. He woud just deny it.  
"Nevermind, I need to see if my gals are up, see you at breakfast," I said as I got up and left the room. I went up the stairs and heard my friends flipping out.  
"WHERE IS MCHENRY SHE IS SUPPOSED TO DO MY MAKEUP!" Bex was screaming as I sauntered calmly into the room. I have been doing alot of sauntering lately. I wondered if thats healthy. Eh.  
"Macey! They are killing me! I don't know as much as you do and they expect me to, you have to help!" Caitlin said. She looked on the verge of stressed tears.  
"Its ok I am here now, just put on the clothes that I layed out for you all and get in line," I coaxed and they all nodded. Well, except for Cammie, MaKenna, and Belanca. They were already dressed. MaKenna was wearing jeans and a plaid red t-shirt, Cammie had on jeans and and a light blue pull-over hoodie, and Belanca had on jeans and a blue floral tanktop with a denim jacket over top.  
"You three, change," I commanded and MaKenna and Belanca became extremely scared. Cammie just shrugged.  
"Nah, we are going downstairs see ya Mace," she said attempting to get past me.  
"You think I am going to let you out of this room, looking like that?" I asked her in disbelief.  
"Oh snap, please, don't, please no, no, no, please don't attack me with makeup it will be just like the dreams," MaKenna said suddenly. What dreams? All of a sudden Caitlin and MaKenna started laughing.  
"They, were, dreams, but, now, its, reality," Caitlin said through her fits of laughter.  
"You poor thing," Belanca added in laughing.  
"Now, I'm just going to start crying, don't touch me with makeup," MaKenna begged.  
"Come on Macey you wouldn't terrorize all three of us would you?" Cammie asked, pulling her puppy dog eyes out on me. Now, don't get me wrong I don't normally give in to this kind of stuff but, I am right now. Just because I know that Zach likes her for who she is and she really had no one to impress.  
"Well, I supp-" I started but then I stopped. She did have someone to impress, or should I say make jealous. Josh! Ha! "I suppose not, Cammie I have to dress you up, to make Josh uber jelly, I mean super jealous," I said and then grabbed Cammie's arm and shoved her into a chair. I grabbed my mascara brush and locked the doors to the room then I started to do Cammie's makeup and when I was done, lets just say that she didn't have to change clothes to look hot.  
"Holy crap you are good!" Caitlin gushed. I smiled and did a little bow.  
"I do try," I said smiling. Then I grabbed Belanca as she left to go change. I did everyones makeup and then we all ran out the door and down the halls when all of a sudden Cammie stopped in her tracks and let out a little bit of what sounded like a sob. I peered around her and gasped not quite believing that Josh would be so heartless. Him and DeeDee were kissing right there out in the open. Cammie started to cry as she turned and ran. MaKenna went up to Josh in complete and utter anger.  
"You. Jerk. You. Are. Just. Like. Diego. A. Heartless. Jerk." MaKenna said between slapping him. She looked extremely angry and I wasn't even going to ask who Diego was. I just walked up and pulled her away from him gently and then flipped him so hard that the *Insert bad word here*'s back broke. He groaned and painfully curled up into a ball.  
"What was that for!" DeeDee screeched as she knelt down next to Josh.  
"He hurt Cammie and you never hurt a Gallagher Girl," I replied plainly and then turned to DeeDee.  
"You better take him to the hospital but trust me I am not helping," I told DeeDee and then turned around and walked away. I followed Bex, Liz, Belanca, MaKenna, and Caitlin to where Cammie was. She was in a secret passageway crying.  
"Cammie, its ok," I coaxed.  
"He's already moved on, he's already forgotten about me, like I am a piece of trash," Cammie was sobbing. I shared a look with everyone else and I Bex nodded and stepped towards Cammie.  
"Cammie, we have something to tell you about Josh," Bex said.

**Well, I am leaving it at that. No, operation Zammie's first plan as one big team hasn't commensed yet but I have no clue what the plan will be yet so I don't know when I'll start it. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please don't be humble, give me a review please :)**


End file.
